Recently, electronic parts for electronic devices are often designed as a board surface mount-type using reflow solder for the convenience of assembly. These electronic parts are designed so that cream solder is placed on a specified position of a printed circuit board (hereafter referred to as “board” as required), and after processing, each electronic device is bonded to the board by cream solder melted in a heating furnace.
In addition, the vibration motor body recently used by some mobile phones is also designed as a surface mount-type component comprising a motor holder having a motor holding section for covering and holding the housing of the vibration motor and a motor support section for holding the motor holding section on a board, and a power supply terminal for supplying power to the vibration motor body connected to a power supply land provided to the board, in other words, as a reflow component as a surface mount-type vibration motor, in a way similar to the above electronic parts. In such a way, the aforementioned surface mount-type vibration motor is directly bonded to the board by molten solder in a process different from the conventional method (for example, patent references 1 and 2).    Patent reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-234943    Patent reference 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-143799